


Guide

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: After all, that is what the old elf had told him. Enter the cave, sing a song to call your beloved and lead them back to the land of the living without looking back.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Jaskier kept his eyes forward as he walked towards the light. His fingers danced over his lute playing a soft melody.

He heard the footsteps behind him. He resisted the urge to look, despite the fear that gripped his heart. 

After all, that is what the old elf had told him. Enter the cave, sing a song to call your beloved and lead them back to the land of the living without looking back. 

Jaskier was almost to the entrance. He couldn't help it. He started to turn his head.

"Keep going," He heard Geralt say, "I'm right behind you." 


End file.
